


My King

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, halloween-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: The warm air of Harry’s—their—townhouse did wonders for his fingers. He’d forgone gloves, not expecting to be walking home this late into the evening but here he was, with numb fingertips. Normally, he’d complain except there’s something he enjoys doing with cold hands.





	My King

With only a week and a bit left until Halloween, Eggsy had been spending more time then not with his mum and sister, helping little Daisy pick out the perfect costume. Michelle was adamant about making it herself as well, especially since her son was now a tailor. He was sure she only wanted to impress her son but it was hard when he still didn’t know the first thing about sewing. Either way, Daisy finally came to settle for being a princess after she’d seen a dress she loved watching the telly one day. While Michelle would make the dress, Eggsy went out to buy the tiara; an impressive piece of fake jewellery with big colour jewels and high quality plastic.

He was just getting home from delivering the final piece to Daisy’s costume, the little girl was ecstatic once Eggsy placed it on her head, refusing to take it off, claiming she was going to be a princess from now on. He made sure to take a few pictures to show Harry, knowing he quickly grew a fondness for the little girl especially now that he was branded ‘Uncle Harry’. The thought alone did funny things to Eggsy’s stomach; made his heart beat a little faster.

The warm air of Harry’s— _ their— _ townhouse did wonders for his fingers. He’d forgone gloves, not expecting to be walking home this late into the evening but here he was, with numb fingertips. Normally, he’d complain except there’s something he enjoys doing with cold hands.

He hears Harry in the kitchen, the clanking of dishes in the sink with the tap going. Most likely cleaning up from his own dinner since Eggsy had been coerced into having dinner with Michelle and Daisy. He doesn’t try sneaking up on Harry as he knows Harry’s senses are keen enough to know someone’s behind him. You don’t spend that long as a spy and not pick up those sort of skills. He also knows that Harry knows what his footsteps sound like so he’s content to continue his chores.

Eggsy smiles at Harry’s casual wear; that light brown sweater as comfy as it always looks on Harry, with the sleeves rolled up, unbuttoned at the top. Which also means it’s looser than his suits with no tucked in shirt making it quite easy to shove his hands up Harry’s sweater and shirt letting his ice cold hands press to Harry’s warm skin.  _ “Christ _ .” the man gasps out, swinging around and shoving Eggsy’s hands down. “Well, good evening to you too.”

Eggsy grins, wiggling his fingers as Harry keeps hold of his wrists. “Cold huh?”

“Very. Where are your gloves?”

“Didn’t think I’d need ‘em.”

Harry rolls his eyes, sliding his hands up Eggsy’s wrist and holding his cold hands tightly in his. He brings them up to his mouth and blows warm air onto them, rubbing them between his palms. “Never do that again.” he warns.

Eggsy only grins wider. “You know that means I’m gonna do it again.”

“Naturally.” he returns Eggsy’s smile and leans in for a kiss, one Eggsy is eager to return. “How was dinner?” he asks while turning off the sink tap and drying his hands.

“Pretty good. Daisy’s real excited to show you what’s gonna be for Halloween.” he whips out his phone, showing Harry the few pictures he took. “Can ya guess?”

“Judging from the crown—”

“ _ Tiara _ , Harry.”

“ _ Tiara _ then, I assume princess?”

“Correct. Mum’s makin’ the dress and Daisy’s all excited about it. Got a feeling, once she’s got it one, she’s never gonna take it off.” Eggy's laughs. “She’s gonna be a princess all year round.”

“With how you spoil her, I consider her one already.”

“Me?!” Eggsy’s gasp, flabbergasted. “You always get her somethin’ every time you come with me to visit!” he pokes Harry’s chest. “You say I spoil her.”

“Well, it’s not often I see her.” which is true. When Harry isn’t away on missions or buried under paperwork, he makes a fuss about intruding on Eggsy’s family time. Eggsy knows the last time he and Michelle saw each other, it was because his father died. Things had mended a bit between them, but Harry still feels Michelle would rather see her son without Harry always there. Thankfully Harry’s easily convinced when Eggsy really puts on his pouty face. “But, I take it you’ll be the one taking her around the neighbourhood?” Harry asks, taking Eggsy’s hand and simply holding it.

“Yep. According to Daisy, I’m gonna be her knight. You know, protect her from all the bad guys out there.”

“A job perfectly suited to you.”

Eggsy makes a contemplative face, letting his free hand touch Harry’s chest. “And, y’know, I wouldn’t mind being a knight if I had a prince to protect too.” he slides that hand up to Harry’s shoulder, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes.

The older man scoffs though and Eggsy actually feels slightly hurt. “You degrade me by suggesting I’d be a prince.” Eggsy is ready to pull away when Harry smirked down at him, curling a strong arm around his waist and pulling him in close. “I’d be a king.”

Eggsy breathes out a both amused and relieved kind of a laugh, pressing just that little bit closer when Harry lets his hand go. “A king huh?” he hums, feigning thought. “Yeah, you’d make a better king.”

“I would.” Harry agrees like the vain bastard he is but Eggsy loves it. “However, a king needs someone to rule with him.”

It doesn’t click right away, as he remains this close to Harry, his arms wound around the older man's neck, Harry’s still tight around his waist. He’s keen to play along until he opens his mouth to respond. He quickly clamps his mouth shut, unsure if he’s making things up or if Harry had actually meant that in the way it came out. “You…?”

Harry smiles at him, a gentle one that Eggsy is only privy too. He steps back and takes Eggsy’s hands, getting down to his knee. Both of them ignore the crack and pop of Harry’s old joints; Eggsy pretty sure the house could explode and he’d still be standing stock still like this. “Eggsy, my darling boy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

If thinking about being married to Harry made his heart flutter, then he was sure his heart was near bursting now. “Fuck…Harry…” he swallows, feeling tears brimming in his eyes. He’s not sure he can talk, instead he nods rapidly. There’s no ring but as Harry gets to his feet and kisses him like he’s dying, there’s no need for one. Eggy’s got his hands fisted in Harry’s sweater and Harry’s again got his arms wrapped tightly around him. “Y’know, you’re gonna come with us now, right? Trick or treating? Daisy’s gonna wanna see uncle Harry all dressed up.”

Harry continues smiling, wiping a tear from Eggsy’s cheek. “I suppose I can’t say no to my fiancé or her highness.”

Eggsy presses his face to Harry’s chest. “Guess it’s fittin’ ‘m goin’ as a prince, because you’re gonna make me a king.”

Harry gives him a kiss on the head, gently swaying them both as he says, in a voice that holds just how much he loves Eggsy, he says, “oh darling. You’ve always been royalty to me.”


End file.
